(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a wrap type brace worn by persons having injuries to an extremity. The device is preferably used as a knee brace but can be modified and used as a wrist or hand brace to protect these members of the body which have been fractured, sprained, broken or otherwise injured, and which must be not only held in place during healing, but also protected in the event that the person desires to be active.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art knee braces and the like have generally been comprised of typical elastic bands that are wrapped around the knee and held in place with metal clips. More expensive versions of this basic knee brace include elastic braces having metal stiffeners and hinged bars extending along each side of the person's knee and at least theoretically provide lateral support to keep the knee in position during activity, yet allow the knee to pivot. These braces have not met with widespread acceptance and use because they have been ineffective, costly, cumbersome and do not provide both support and protection to the wearer.